


Penny for your Thoughts

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, Grad Student Yuuri, I wish I could say I was joking, Ice Skating, M/M, Memes, Nerds in Love, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Sassy!Yuuri, Slight OOC, Smitten!Victor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, abuse of cheesy pop songs, grad student Victor, petty sassy skaters, slight crack, so many references, spongebob references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki doesn't have the best luck, but he still gets the guy





	Penny for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat inspired by Ink and Pettiness by preciousbunnynoiz (link below), I need more petty soulmate AU's in my life. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12349407
> 
> So when you meet your soulmate the first thought you have about them is heard in your soulmates heads. Hilarity ensues.
> 
> Also I am so drunk right now.

Yuuri hadn’t given much thought to meeting his soulmate, he knew better than most that the words that echoed through your head, your soulmates first thoughts about you, could be far from complimentary. The Thoughts were triggered by first meeting and could be anything from compliments to death threats. 

Yuuri had heard everything being used as a Thought, in fact Phichit’s soulmate’s Thought had been, _oh honey, that shirt with those shoes_ the Thai boy had gaped and grabbed the dark-haired man he’d just been introduced to by the lapels and hissed, 

“Say that to my face you bitch!” So yeah, Thoughts could be unexpected. Still Phichit and Seung Gil got on well balancing each other like the sun and moon. 

The trio was out for coffee that afternoon, Seung-gil was trying to do his homework but not getting far. 

“P?” The boy asked resting his chin on his fist,

“Yes dear?” The other responded not looking up from his phone, Yuuri rolled his eyes knowing how this was going to end as he sipped his latte.

“If you don’t mute the goddamn clicking noises on that blasted phone you’re going to go so long without sex you’ll forget we ever had it.” Phichit blushed and Yuuri leaned out of the booth coughing as his latte came back out his nose from snorting.

“Very attractive Yuuri.” Phichit snipped as he turned his phone on mute. Yuuri just grabbed some napkins to clear the rest of his sugary drink from his sinuses.

“I’m not the one getting blue balled over a phone.” The Japanese man replied once he gained his composure. Deciding he had less interest in his drink after having it come out his nose he gets up to throw it away. 

Still chuckling to himself he gets the drink tossed and turns only to smash into whoever just entered the store.

 _it’s you_ flits through his mind, the voice full of shock and joy. Adjusting his glasses Yuuri looking up into crystal blue eyes and gulps.

 _oh no he’s hot!!!!!_ Yuuri thinks, the taller man blushes and Yuuri wonders if he said that out loud before he realized, nope it was oh so much worse.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but...was that just a Spongebob reference?” 

_Sweet Kami-sama please kill me now_ Yuuri thinks viciously. Why oh why did it have to be Viktor ‘sex on a stick’ Nikiforov.

Instead of replying Yuuri decides to keep with his apparently running theme of acting like a meme and runs away so fast he was surprised he hadn’t left a cartoon dust cloud behind.

Viktor was the crown jewel of the International department at their university in Detroit. With luscious silver hair, an a(ss)ccent to die for, and talent at whatever he touched he caused men and women alike to sigh when he walked down the hall. He was also an ice skater of godly proportions, only a torn ACL in his youth had kept him from competing internationally. 

In summary Viktor was Hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana hamana. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d said a spongebob reference outloud to Viktor Nikiforov!

~~~ (Oh Yuuri you precious, clueless snowflake) ~~~

“What the hell did you say to him?” Phichit demanded standing from their table back in the cafe. 

“Umm I asked him if his Thought to me was actually a spongebob reference.” His emphasis on the T said that it was entirely meant to be capitalized. 

Phichit’s jaw dropped,

“Y-Yuuri was your Thought? And it was a spongebob reference!” Phichit collapsed onto the bench wheezing, tears streamed down his face and he managed to choke out, “I’m ssso fu-h-king prowd of him!” Even Seung-gil was cracking a smile, Viktor mostly just looked confused. 

“If he was my Thought then why did he run?” Phichit was still gasping so Seung-gil rolled his eyes and indicated for Viktor to sit.

“I don’t know Yuuri as well as Phichit does but Yuuri has anxiety, his reaction was likely more knee-jerk than anything personal against you." Viktor nodded and with a small hum, glanced down as his clasped hands.

“What was your Thought to him? And for that matter what was his?” Viktor colored slightly which only interested the couple further.

“My Thought was ‘it’s you’.” Phichit’s brow furrowed,

“It’s you? You’ve met before?” Viktor was full on blushing now and shook his head,

“There was a party when we were both in our first year of grad school that Chris Giacometti, he graduated the year before you two came here, and well Yuuri was wasted. To put it mildly Chris is a hedonist and many people had drunk to excess. I don’t know how it started but Yuuri was challenging people left and right to dance-offs. My cousin Yuri Plisetski is still bitter about losing to Yuuri in a breakdance battle, I guess he’d picked the style thinking Yuuri didn’t know it. Anyway I dragged Yurio away and got him calmed down and when I walked back into the party Yuuri was missing most of his clothes and was pole dancing with Chris.”

“My baby has grown up!” Phichit crooned; Viktor turned to him surprised,

“You knew he did pole?”

“Who do you think dragged him to the class?” Seung-gil indicated with a tilt of his head.

“I don’t hear you complaining lover.” The Thai man bat his eyelashes earning a facepalm from his boyfriend.

“I was more than a little shook I will admit, Yuuri seems so straightlaced.” Phichit shook his head no rapidly as Viktor spoke.

“Despite his struggles with social anxiety he is a sassy, petty little shit and will cut you if you piss him off.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Viktor chuckled, “as...delightful as this conversation is, I’d like to find my soulmate. Where is he?”

“Probably in hi-” Phichit cut the Korean man off

“No way, he’s at the ice rink.”

“Ice rink? Yuuri skates?”

“Junior world champion back in the day, but yeah he’ll be there.”

“Thank you!” Viktor said jumping out of the booth, he decided to make a quick detour first and then he was going to win Yuuri over.

~~~ 

Yuuri was skating an old routine, he had the place to himself so he didn’t mind singing cheesy American pop songs while he moved.

“I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right all the attraction, the tension don't you see baby, this is perfection.” He spun around shimmying his hips, really getting into the music. He’d hear the creaky door if someone pushed it open and he’d deny the music until his dying breath. Moving into a combination jump fate decided to give the finger to Yuuri.

Viktor giggled behind his hand as he heard his soulmate belting out Shakira, he was already so very smitten. And the fact the Siren of Detroit Uni was his soulmate kinda made him want to skate past everyone holding Yuuri over his head cackling ‘my precious’ like a madman. 

Thank god Yuuri had his eyes closed, and seriously it was such a turn on he was skilled enough to do that, so Viktor could try to sneak up behind him. He slid onto the ice and followed behind Yuuri until he was sure he could pull this off without getting a skate blade to the crotch. Seizing his moment, he launched himself slingshot style towards Yuuri, sweeping him up into his arms just as Yuuri opened his eyes finally registering the sound of a second pair of skates.

Yuuri squirmed and slithered but as Viktor made a sharp turn on the ice the shorter man found himself clinging to his kidnapper.

“Hey I just met you, and this is crazy! But you’re my soulmate, so date me maybe?” He winked at Yuuri who blinked at him twice before bursting out into laughter.

“How sexy! Take me now!” Yuuri cried through his giggles, Viktor slowed them to a stop and set Yuuri back on his feet. The younger man straightened out his clothes before something seemed to register to him, “Did...did you say soulmate?”

“Yeah Yuuri, you’re my soulmate.”

“B-ut who, wha, h- da fuq?” He finally settled on. Viktor laughed and reached out, taking Yuuri’s hands in his when the man didn’t pull away. He pulled them along the ice and watched as the tension drained from Yuuri the longer they stayed in motion.

“Still with me?”

“How am I your soulmate?”

“Well you see when a man and man love each other very much...” Yuuri punches him in the shoulder, shyly. “I don’t know, but I couldn’t be happier that it’s you.”

Yuuri blushed and it was so cute Viktor couldn’t resist pulling Yuuri in for a hug, “You’re so cute zvezda moya.” They skated around for a little while, Viktor letting Yuuri have the time he needed to compose himself. While they skated Viktor hummed trashy europop. Finally Yuuri broke the silence,

“Where would you like to go for a date?”

“Dinner?” Yuuri thought about it for a moment before looking out over the ice rink.

“Hmm, deal but-” He cut Viktor off before the older man can speak, “whoever does the least jumps has to pay.” And with that Yuuri began skating backwards away from Viktor and launched into a triple axel.

“He cheats, I like it.” Viktor muttered gearing up for his own jump.

Viktor lost the competition but won a quick peck from Yuuri, worth it.


End file.
